Happy Klaineoversary
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: It is their one year anniversary and Kurt is under the impression that Blaine has forgotten.


It was one of _those _days for Kurt. He woke up, realised that he had slept through his alarm and only had ten minutes to get ready for school. He tiredly selected an outfit, did his hair and headed towards the Lima Bean, where he would meet Blaine and they would head to school. He texted the shorter boy, saying that he was on his way but got no response. When he got to the Lima Bean, there was no Blaine.

"He should be here by now." Kurt groaned. It had been 25 minutes and Blaine was a no show. Kurt took his coffee grudgingly and headed towards the school.

The only car park spot was on the far end of parking lot, and it had started raining. Kurt tried to run as fast as he could, but was soaked through anyway. He got to the boys toilets and changed into his spare clothes. Kurt was glad he always had them in locker for slushy or other emergencies. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Hello." Blaine answered.

"Blaine. It's Kurt," Kurt began. "I was at the Lima Bean this morning."

"Shit," Blaine paused. "I am so sorry. I will make it up to you."

"That's fine," Kurt answered. "Happy Anniversary by the way."

"It's our anniversary?" Blaine asked nervously.

"You forgot?" Kurt asked. "You forgot our anniversary."

"I am sorry." Blaine answered.

"I have to go to class." Kurt ended the phone call, walking to homeroom.

"You're late Kurt." Mr Schue said as Kurt walked into homeroom.

"Sorry." Kurt muttered, taking the only spare seat in the classroom.

He spent the rest of the day angry. It was their anniversary and Blaine _completely _forgotten. At lunch time he just wanted to be by himself, but Rachel came up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, sitting opposite him. "You look upset."

"It is our anniversary, but Blaine forgot." Kurt began sobbing, as Rachel grabbed his hand.

"That is so awful," Rachel pulled Kurt into a hug. "That is why I text Finn to remind him in advance."

"Blaine wouldn't forget something like this," Kurt was still sobbing. "Or at least I didn't think he would."

The bell for the end of the day, or Glee Club time went. Kurt took his bag and made his way to the choir room. There was a note on the door in Mr Schue's handwriting. _Glee is in the auditorium today - Singing a great song._

"Great!" Kurt muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was sing another Journey Medley.

He got to the auditorium and he could hear footsteps and then silence. He walked in and the entire room was silent.

"Hello," Kurt called out. "Is anyone in here?"

All of the sudden, he could hear a familiar sound and stage lights turned on. Blaine appeared and a huge smile appeared on Kurt's face.

Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

When the chorus came up, Blaine came up to Kurt and pulled him onto the stage.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

For the duration of the song, Kurt was with the rest of the Glee Club singing behind Blaine, and he caught Rachel wink at him. When the song finished Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug.

"That was amazing," Kurt beamed. "Thank you so much!"

"Happy Anniversary!" Blaine responded.

"Oh yeah," Santana smiled. "Happy Anniversary you two."

"Happy Klaine-oversary." Sam beamed as everyone else started laughing. That was going to stick, _Klaine-oversary._

Everyone left the auditorium leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Happy Klaine-oversary." Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss.

"Was the performance good?" Blaine asked, as they sat on the edge of the stage.

"It was good," Kurt smiled. "But the Warblers have had more acapella practice. You were amazing though. I thought you had forgotten about our anniversary."

"I could never forget," Blaine grinned at Kurt, pulling out a present. "I know how badly you wanted to go."

"Oh my god!" Kurt screamed. "Oh my god you got us tickets to Lady Gaga."

"Well one year is paper, isn't it?" Blaine laughed. "And Cooper helped me get them."

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" Kurt exclaimed, pulling Blaine into another hug. His day had gone from crappy to amazing when he saw Blaine.

"Don't we have to get back to the choir room?" Kurt asked.

"Yes we do." Blaine smiled, putting his hand over Kurt's shoulder.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Lady Gaga**

**A/N: This is a one-shot. I wanted write something to commemorate the year (I cannot believe it has been a year) that Klaine has been together. Also, I am aware that it is late. **


End file.
